


Memories (An Eremin [?] Fanfiction)

by Ediyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AKA: We Need More Eremin, Angst?, Changing POVs, I Suck at Romance, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Pretend This is Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediyo/pseuds/Ediyo
Summary: After his sudden disappearance, the Survey Corps finally figured out where Armin is. And it's not where they expected.





	1. Chapter One: The Blonde Servant

**Author's Note:**

> The Survey Corps goes undercover.

Levi fought to keep a glare off his face. He never did like these rich nobles. But he'd have to suck it up for the time being. Until they found out exactly what was going on here, they'd have to maintain the facade that they were here for business reasons. 

The lord of this house had been complaining about recent bandit attacks around his estate. Commander Erwin had offered his assistance, claiming that they too were having trouble with the bandits (something about killing two birds with one stone). 

Now, a couple of the Survey Corps and a few commanding officers had made they're way to Lord Hutson's Estate to act as 'bodyguards'. 

When in reality, they were actually there to get back one of their own. 

Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman had been the leading voices in the argument that Armin Arlert had not deserted the cause and that something was terribly wrong. But most of their graduating class had things to say. Even Levi had to admit it did seem unlikely (Armin may not have been the strongest, but he was no coward). 

Hanji and Erwin both had the same idea, it would appear, because they set out patrols regularly to look for any disturbances around the base (Levi believed it had something to do with how great an asset Arlert was, with his intellect. And that that the Survey Corps was technically one big family. Not that Levi would ever admit that). 

Then there was the wagon tracks behind the bath house. And the small dent in Armin's door lock. And Arlert's own knife kicked underneath the bed with a drop of blood on it. All things that wouldn't have been noticed if people hadn't been looking for it. 

Whoever they were working with clearly knew what they were doing. 

After a bit of investigating (Levi wasn't sure exactly what she had done and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know), Hanji came forth with a location. It was a place that Levi had only been once before. When Historia Reiss had asked her graduating class and some of the Survey Corps she'd grown close to to come visit her at her great aunt's estate. Levi remembered the visit ending with the lady of the house asking for a portrait of them all to be painted in her dining hall (he wasn't sure if it was because she wanted something to remember her niece by or if she wanted something to float over at dinner parties). 

Those same people (plus or minus a few) had volunteered to travel with Levi and Hanji to fetch Armin and bring him back to the base. And to find out why he had been kidnapped in the first place. 

Sasha Braus let out a low whistle as they followed the caretaker to the main room. Connie Springer nodded in wonder while Jean Kirstein fixed them both with a glare. Mikasa and Eren continued to stare ahead, eyes on the mission. 

The caretaker lead the group into a room which was just as (if not more) lavish than the halls they'd just come from. Lord Hutson and his son waited at the far end, sitting in chairs that were probably meant to resemble thrones. Servants, stable hands, and cooks alike all waited in the room, heads bowed (Levi believed his soldiers could learn a thing or two about etiquette from them). 

Levi could feel Eren's eyes scanning the crowds in the most unsuspicious (which wasn't that good) way he could. The Survey Corps wasn't entirely sure where Arlert was in the house, or if he was even in the house at all. 

Lord Hutson stood slowly, old bones shaking, as he addressed the group, "Captain Levi. And Squad Leader Hanji. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has, Lord Hutson," Hanji said cheerfully. Levi kept his mouth shut. He doubted anything good would come out. 

"Let me introduce my son," the lord motioned to the young man who stood, a charming grin on his face. Levi wanted to punch it off of him. "William."

"Pleasure to meet you," William replied. Levi could've sworn that Sasha choked on air. 

"And my staff," Lord Hutson said. "The servants." 

A group of five stepped forward. Two boys and three girls. Two of the girls were blonde while the other had vibrant red hair. One of the boys had brown hair. 

And the other was Armin Arlert. His hair was up, but there was no mistaking him. 

Levi felt Eren stiffen as the young group bowed respectively. For a second, Levi thought he was going to do something stupid. But as Arlert looked back up, Eren froze before turning away. Something wasn't right. 

Levi barely payed attention as Hutson introduced the cooks, the stable hands, the caretaker, and the master servant and cook (seriously, how many servants did a person need?). He slowly began to realize what was wrong. Armin hadn't recognized them. When he lifted his head up, there had been no recognition on his face. No light had flickered behind his eyes. He'd simply worn a pleasant smile that matched his fellow servants. 

And Levi hadn't been the only one who noticed. 

Springer had gone silent. Kirstein continued to look anywhere but the other people in the room. Sasha had begun to lightly tap her foot. Mikasa stared at a fixed point above William's head and Jeager had turned his face away to hide a scowl. Hanji didn't react but Levi knew she had noticed it too. 

"My staff shall assist you with anything you may need during your visit," Lord Hutson said. "Now, let's adjourn to the dining hall."

Everyone in the room went down the hall a bit (servants taking up the rear) to the dining hall. Upon entering, Levi realized one thing. A large curtain covered up the far wall. Where the painting was supposed to be. 

Once again, Levi wasn't the only one who noticed it. But no one said anything. 

After everyone was seated (except for Levi. He preferred to stand) and some small talk took place, lunch was served. Hanji began to talk with the noble family while the soldiers took up conversation with themselves and some of the staff. Levi noticed that Arlert was in a rather animated (but still quiet) conversation with three of his fellow servants. The ginger had drifted closer to the front of the room, obviously avoiding them. 

Levi also noticed that though the two blonde girls looked similar, they weren't related. And that all the servants (all around Armin's age) wore the same uniforms. The girls wore burgundy gowns and the boys wore dress pants, a white colored shirt, and a burgundy vest to match the girls. However, none of them wore them the same. The ginger and one of the blondes wore their clothes neatly, except the ginger had her hair down. The other blonde's gown was rumpled in places and her hair was sloppily tied up. The brunette boy looked more uncomfortable in his clothes than Arlert did. 

The group was nearly eccentric enough to be the Survey Corps. Nearly. 

After a few moments, the group of servants split up and began about their chores. Lord Hutson had seemed to realize who Mikasa and Eren were and had begun to talk their ears off. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have been able to notice the tension in the soldiers who sat at the table. 

Levi barely noticed the presence that arrived beside him. 

"Do you require anything, sir?" Armin asked, his head bowed slightly. 

"No, thank you," Levi responded. Armin nodded, then looked around. He seemed to deflate and become a bit anxious when he realized there was nothing for him to do. 

"Where are you from?" Levi asked, trying to see how far this 'lack of recognition went'. 

"Shiganshina, sir. I think," Arlert said, his voice dropping off a bit at the end. 

"You think?"

"I don't remember much about my past. But I'm pretty sure I'm from the Shiganshina. Though I was probably orphaned during the invasion. I woke up here and Young Lord William told me he found me on the side of the road."

So William probably had something to do with this. Levi would have to keep his eye on him. The captain noticed how most of the soldiers (who had obviously been eavesdropping) had tended up at this new revelation. Even Eren, though Levi wasn't sure how he could hear over Hutson's endless chatter. 

"How old are you?" Levi asked, casually continuing his interrogation.

"Sixteen, sir," Armin replies. 

"And what's your name?" 

"Armin Arlert, sir." The soldiers seem to deflate a bit, realizing that Armin hasn't forgotten everything. 

"I imagine it must've been hard," Levi mutters. "Not knowing where you are or what happened."

"It couldn't possibly be harder than I imagine fighting titans would be, sir," Armin smiles. He pauses for a second, a shocked look on his face, like he's afraid he's overstepped his boundaries. But he continues after Levi looks at him curiously. "I suppose I got a bit lucky though. I quickly made friends. Though I suppose Cricket can easily become friends with anyone." 

"Cricket?"

"Yes, sir. There's Cricket, Scout, Cedar, and Raven. Most of them grew up in small villages in Wall Maria. I suppose it's customary there to name your children something...different. But they're good people. Well, maybe not Raven. She's...uh, excuse me. I appear to have been rambling." 

"It's fine," Levi replied. "It was a rather boring trip up here, especially being stuck with some of these people. I enjoy the new company."

"Is it true that you're one of humanities greatest soldiers? Scout didn't have to tell me that, I read about it."

"I suppose so," Levi said, remembering how new recruits usually reacted to him. "You like to read?"

"Very much so, sir," Arlert smiled excitedly. "I believe that there is lot's to be learned if you're only willing to try. And it helps, since I can't remember much." 

"You must be very smart then."

"Cricket seems to think so. But Scout's smarter. At least in world affairs. She likes to stay up to date."

Levi's about to see if he can reel the conversation back towards what Armin remembers, but Lord Hutson speaks up before he can. 

"My stable hands and some of my servants shall help you unload your things," he spoke. "The rest of you will clean up. Captain, Squad Leader, I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Yes," Hanji replied, standing up. "We do." 

The servants quickly nod, Armin bowing to Levi in a farewell, and disperse. The soldiers follow them, all trying to look at Armin or avoid him. As Lord Hutson and William lead Hanji and Levi towards the lord's study, Levi thinks back in his conversation with Arlert. He seemed rather comfortable here. 

It was probably going to be difficult to bring him back.


	2. Chapter Two: The Painting on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin find something behind an old curtain.

"Look what I found," Cricket called as they walked into the dining hall. Scout and Cedar were already busy cleaning up from lunch and preparing for dinner. They glanced up as she held up an old beat up guitar. 

"Where'd you get that?" Cedar asked, putting the plates he was holding down. If Raven wasn't around, he would stick out like a sore thumb. Most of the servants (or just Scout, Cricket, and I) had blonde hair and blue eyes. Cedar was the only one of us that had chocolate brown hair and eyes. But Raven still had him beat with her fiery red hair and piercing green eyes (not that it really mattered, she never hung out with them). 

"The captain had it," Cricket beamed, her hair attempting to come out of her loose ponytail (she never did put it up that well). 

"What!?" Scout demanded, almost dropping her plates. Standing this far apart, her and Cricket almost looked like sisters. But if you got closer, you'd be able to see the differences (mostly how Scout was far more well kept and mannered than Cricket). 

"Oh calm down," Cricket groaned as the two walked further into the room. "No need to get your dress all mucked up. The lord and our guests are in a meeting. They'll be there all day. I'll put it back by then." 

Scout fixed Armin with a glare that wasn't as strong as it should've been if she thought this was bad, "Armin! Why didn't you stop her?"

He shrugged, "Have some more faith in her. She rarely gets caught."

"Rarely," Scout repeated. 

"Oh let them have their fun," Cedar chided playfully, walking towards the two to get a closer look at the instrument. "It's going to be a long day anyways." 

"Says the boy who refuses to dress properly," Scout reprimanded, tripping him as he walked past. Cedar landed on his face with a grunt. 

"I do dress properly," he grumbled, pushing himself back up. 

"Oh really?" Scout smirked. "Then where's your vest?" 

"I put it on when it counts," he said, brushing himself off. "It's too many layers. All you girls have to worry about is putting in a dress." 

"I don't think he understand how complicated a dress is," Cricket said as Scout put down her plates.

"Help me out here, Armin," Cedar glanced at the boy. 

"He's more on our side. He's got long hair, like us,"   
Cricket said, flicking the small clump of hair Armin had tied back. 

"It's not that long," he defended, stepping away from her. "And what's that got to do with anything." 

"You understand the struggles of long hair."

"I don't think any of you understand the struggles of trying to reign you all in," Scout claimed, sorting some of the plates into one of the wash baskets. "I don't even know why I try."

"You're as bad as Raven," Cedar smirked. 

"No one is as bad as Raven."

The rest of them began to help with cleaning (or just Cedar and Armin. Cricket pulled out a chair and began to play, Scout complaining the whole time). As the light music filled the air, the three of them went through the room, sweeping and collecting plates (Cedar commented on how he didn't know Cricket could play. She just smirked). As Armin was walking by the front of the room, his foot caught on one of the curtains, sending him flying. 

"You ok?" Scout called, hurrying up to him. Cricket stopped playing, putting the guitar down. 

"Yeah," Armin said, accepting Scout's hand. "I'm fine."

"You're clumsy is what you are," Cedar called. Scout ran her eyes over Armin (she turned into a mother hen sometimes), checking for injuries. When she was sure there was nothing wrong, she nodded and went back to work. Cricket saddled up next to the boy as he dusted himself off, a grin on her face. Armin just rolled my eyes and looked to wear his foot got caught. 

The curtain had lifted up a bit, exposing a splash of color (one that didn't match the rest of the room). Cricket and Armin made eye contact, a question on both their faces.

"Hey," he called over his shoulder. "What's behind this curtain?" 

"Nothing," Cedar replied. "It's just wall."

"That sure is some colorful wall," Cricket replied as Armin walked forward. He lifted up the edge of the curtain a bit more, before realizing it was part of a bigger piece. As Cedar and Scout joined the two, something overtook him. Armin had to know what was behind that curtain. He tugged harshly at the cloth, watching as it came undone and fell to the floor. Scout opened her mouth to complain, but then closed it when she saw what the color was. 

A large mural decorated the whole wall. In it was a group of people. Most of them were soldiers. They all wore the same insignia on their jackets, showing that they were all part of the same faction (the same one that was visiting us. The Survey Corps). In the center was a teenage girl in a lavish gown, sitting in a chair with her hands on her lap. The painting was old and chipping, so it was hard to make out some of the faces. 

"That's the queen," Scout whispered, like they were doing something they weren't supposed to (which maybe they were). 

"She sure is young," Cedar remarked. 

"I thought the lord didn't care for the royal family," Cricket said, eyes roaming over the painting. 

"He doesn't," Scout said. "But the lady did. I think they were related or something." 

"She's got quite the armada," Cedar glanced at all the soldiers. 

"I heard she was a soldier before she took the crown." 

"How does that work?" 

"Maybe she was illegitimate." 

"That one kinda looks like you, Armin," Cricket said, pointing at one of the younger soldiers, standing over the queen's right shoulder. She was right. The young man looked like Armin did when his hair was down. But the face was too chipped to make much else out. It surprised him that none of the soldiers were saluting. Perhaps they were all close. Armin's eyes drifted over to a young man standing over the queen's left shoulder. He looked familiar. Or at least what he could make out of him. 

Armin lifted his hand up, he wasn't sure why. He just felt drawn to the painting. He wasn't sure what he was trying to reach for, but he was cut off at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The four turned around and stood closely together in front of the painting (as if they could hide it with their bodies). Albert walked through the door and glanced at us before looking up at the painting. The master servant let out an exasperated groan. 

"What happened this time?" he wondered. 

"I'm sorry sir," Armin spoke up. "I tripped over the curtain and it came down. I'm very sorry." 

"Are you injured," the older man asked. 

"No sir." 

"Do you know anything about this painting?" Cedar asked. 

Albert looked at it with a knowing look in his eye, "Something the lady had painted. Not much else to it." 

He was lying. 

"Now then," he spoke up. "You all best finish cleaning. Find a way to hang that curtain back up." 

"Yes sir," they all parroted. 

"And you might want to put that guitar back where you found it Cricket," Albert said as he left the room. 

"Yes sir," she called. As his footsteps receded down the hall they all let out a sigh of relief. Armin looked back at the painting. It was so familiar, and he still felt drawn to it. 

"Come on," Scout pulled him out of his trance. "We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter Three: Up In The Rafters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Jean, and Mikasa begin their spy work.

Eren was walking down the hall, still trying to fight the scowl off his face. How could Armin not remember them? Any of them. Not even him or Mikasa. The only two people left from his previous life before the invasion. There had been no recognition. 

Armin stilled appeared to be the bubbly yet shy intellect he'd always been (though he seemed to think someone else was smarter. Scout, whoever that was). But he wasn't the same besides that. He rambled in front of Levi, something he would never do unless he was telling command about a plan. He seemed far too trustworthy, not questioning the story William had told him. Armin always questioned everything (though sometimes it took longer if it involved his friends). He even wore his hair up, for crying out loud. 

Eren groaned, realizing just how difficult this was going to be.

He noticed an old door, hidden in an alcove. The Survey Corps had dug up an old plan of the estate, looking for the best places to hide while they spied on the Hutson family and their staff. The door led to a skinny stairwell that went into the rafters of the dining hall. It had originally been made for cleaning. Captain Levi had told them to take any chance they had to investigate (and with the captains and the nobles in a meeting, no one would notice his disappearance). Eren looked over his shoulder before ducking through the door. He hurried up the small stairwell and then crouched onto the dusty old rafters. 

"Don't tell the captain that this placed hasn't been used in a while," a voice whispered. Eren looked up and noticed Jean, resting his back against an old beam. Mikasa sat nearby, eyes watching below her.   
"Have I missed anything interesting?" Eren replied, finding rest close to them. 

"Not really," Jean replied, looking down. Eren followed his eyes and saw the other servant boy and one of the girls (the blonde that looked more proper, from the looks of it) casually picking up plates.   
"They've mostly been silent, with only a bit of small talk every now and then." 

They lapsed into silence. After a few moments of silence, Eren wondered if he should leave and try to catch sight of Armin. But then, a loud and cheery voice filled the room.

"Look what I found," the other blonde entered the room, Armin close on her heels. She held up an old guitar. Eren realized with a cringe that it was Levi's old guitar. He never played it, and Eren often wondered why he had it (perhaps a sentimental thing). 

"Where'd you get that?" the other boy asked, putting his plates down. 

"The captain had it," the girl beamed.

"What!?" the other girl demanded, almost dropping her plates. 

"Oh calm down,"  the first groaned as her and Armin walked further into the room."No need to get your dress all mucked up. The lord and our guests are in a meeting. They'll be there all day. I'll put it back by then." 

"Armin! Why didn't you stop her?"

"Have some more faith in her. She rarely gets caught," Armin shrugged. Jean looked at Mikasa and Eren, probably trying to discern if Armin used to have a rebel streak, but we were just as lost as he was.

"Rarely," the proper girl repeated. 

"Oh let them have their fun," the boy teased, walking towards the other two. "It's going to be a long day anyways." 

"Says the boy who refuses to dress properly," the girl tripped him as he walked past, making him land on his face with a thump. I heard Jean try to contain his snickers while I rolled my eyes.

"I do dress properly," he grumbled, pushing himself back up. 

"Oh really?" the girl smirked. "Then where's your vest?" 

"I put it on when it counts," the boy said, brushing himself off. "It's too many layers. All you girls have to worry about is putting in a dress." 

"I don't think he understand how complicated a dress is," the bubbly girl replied as the other other put down her plates. 

"Help me out here, Armin."

"He's more on our side. He's got long hair, like us," she said, flicking the small clump of hair Armin had tied back. 

"It's not that long,"Armin stepped to the side a few paces.. "And what's that got to do with anything."   
"You understand the struggles of long hair."

"I don't think any of you understand the struggles of trying to reign you all in. I don't even know why I try," the proper girl said as she started to sort out dishes.

"You're as bad as Raven." So none of them are Raven (meaning she was probably the ginger).

"No one is as bad as Raven." The group split up then (except for the girl with the guitar. She sat down and started to play, much to the dismay of the other girl), beginning to clean. They stayed silent for the most part, so Eren kept his eyes on Armin. He seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling and sometimes taking a few steps intime to the music subconsciously. Everything seemed fine until he tripped on the curtain against the far wall. The same one that hid the portrait of all of them and Historia.

"You ok?" the elegant girl called, hurrying over to him (she appeared to be a worrier). The other girl stopped playing, putting the guitar down. 

"Yeah," Armin said, accepting the girl's hand. "I'm fine."

"You're clumsy is what you are," the other boy called.

"He's not entirely wrong," Jean murmured.

"But he's gotten better," Mikasa replied. Jean nodded.Eren tuned them out as he watched Armin and the other girl stared at the curtain.

"Hey," Armin called over his shoulder. "What's behind this curtain?" 

"Nothing," the other boy replied. "It's just wall."  
"That sure is some colorful wall," the girl next to Armin said as he stepped forward. Eren realized that they'd noticed a bit of the painting. The other's walked forward as Armin grabbed ahold of the curtain and lifted it up. He hesitated for a second before pulling it down. The soldiers in the rafters straightened up.

The servants stared at the painting (though it appeared that none of them had ever seen it before. They must've joined within the last year). The mural took up the whole wall, showing the 104th trainee squad, the commanders, and a select few soldiers with Historia in the middle (though it was so horribly chipped you almost couldn't tell who was who). 

"That's the queen," one of the girls said so quietly Eren almost didn't hear her.

"She sure is young," the other boy replied.

"I thought the lord didn't care for the royal family," the other girl remarked. The elegant girl responded.

"He doesn't. But the lady did. I think they were related or something." 

"She's got quite the armada," the brunette said.

"I heard she was a soldier before she took the crown." 

"How does that work?" 

"Maybe she was illegitimate." 

"That one kinda looks like you, Armin," the energetic girl said, pointing at Armin, standing behind to Historia's right. Armin didn't say anything as he looked over the painting. His gaze seemed to hover over Eren for a second, causing the boy in the rafters to feel a chill (was Armin remembering?). Armin reached up tentatively, causing the three soldiers to lean forward. But he quickly brought his arm back down as footsteps came down the hall. The four servants spun around and stood closely together as an old man Eren barely recognized as the master servant walked in. He took in the situation before groaning.

"What happened this time?" he wondered. 

"I'm sorry sir," Armin spoke up. "I tripped over the curtain and it came down. I'm very sorry." 

"Are you injured?" the old man asked, believing Armin's lie.

"No sir." 

"Do you know anything about this painting?" the brown haired boy asked. 

"Something the lady had painted. Not much else to it. Now then, you all best finish cleaning. Find a way to hang that curtain back up." 

"Yes sir," the four servants spoke in unison.

"And you might want to put that guitar back where you found it Cricket," the old man said as he left the room.

"Yes sir," the energetic girl - Cricket - replied. As the group returned to their chores, Armin looked back up at the painting. He stared at it for a moment before the other girl spoke up. 

"Come on. We've got work to do." 

Jean glanced at Eren and Mikasa, a question on his face, "What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna be darker. But I love my children too much. So yeah...I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO NOTES! This is also on Wattpad under the same title.


End file.
